


Game Of Thrones: Revival

by Sly22red



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly22red/pseuds/Sly22red
Summary: A god foresees the return of The White Walkers and decides to help Westeros by bringing back four people to help it. He brings back Lyanna Stark, Rheagar Targaryen, Eddard Stark, and Robert Baratheon. Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon are made to how they were during Robert's Rebellion.What will the future hold in store for them as they return to Westeros ?





	1. Chapter 1

**_Unknown_ **

**_Unknown_ **

 

I watched the lands of Westeros with pity over what has occurred. Eddard Stark had just been executed and now Joffrey Baratheon will sit on The Iron Throne and cause so much destruction. I would have interfered in the execution but I had been forbidden from interfering in what happens in that world.

 

With a shake of my head I turned away from the lands of Westeros and stared at the lands of Essos and what was happening with one of the last Targaryens. “She has quite the journey to go before returning to Westeros” I heard someone say calmly. I turned and saw an old man with white hair, violet eyes, and a purely white robe.

 

“That I believe father” I say to my father as he approaches. He looks at both lands before rubbing my head, messing up my shoulder length purple hair. “Lucifer, you know my feelings towards you interfering in the affairs of the mortal realm…” Father started.

 

“Yes and that is why I'm not your successor and why I'm seen as the rebellious son” I say as my black feathered wings twitch with agitation. “....That being said and from what I've seen is coming, I'm having you go to Westeros to inform a few mortals of what is coming and their importance “ Father said shocking me. Whatever was coming must be terrible if father wants me to interfere.

 

“Father what is coming ?” I ask him shocked and a bit concerned. “I'm sorry Lucifer but I can not tell you since this is part of your path, the people who will be there will be brought back from the dead and you will decide who it is” Father told me as he put a hand on my shoulder. I looked out at Westeros before nodding with understanding.

 

“I know you already have the ones in mind you will bring back with you” Father said leaving as I kept looking out at Westeros. I had the four already in mind as I decided to make my way to Westeros, North of their wall. As I went there Death gave me the one's I would bring back with me.

 

In the crypts of Winterfell the remains of Lyanna Stark vanished. In King's Landing the remains of Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon vanished as well. Somewhere else in Westeros the remains of Rheagar Targaryen vanished also.

 

Among the items that vanished with them was Robert Baratheon’s warhammer, Ned Stark’s Valyrian Steel Sword Ice, and the two Valyrian Steel Swords of The Targaryen Dynasty Blackfyre and Dark Sister. As I closed on where the four would be when brought back the remains were healed and given new life. Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon were brought back to how they were during Robert's Rebellion. I landed in a small clearing of the forest north of The Wall and waited for them to wake up as I used my celestial force to keep the clearing warm.

  
  


**_Eddard ‘Ned’ Stark_ **

**_Westeros, North Of The Wall_ **

 

I woke with a start and deep breathe as I breathed again. I remembered Ilyn Payne using Ice and beheading me. As I looked around me in confusion I saw who was with me wherever I was.

 

I saw the bodies of Rheagar Targaryen, a younger Robert, and my sister. “Lyanna” I said as I saw her body and made to stand but stumbled. “She's alive as well as you and Rheagar Targaryen and Robert Baratheon, don't worry Lord Stark” I heard someone say.

 

I turned and saw the origin of the voice and saw a young man with purple hair that went down to his shoulders, purple eyes and what caught my attention black feathered wings. “What do you mean alive ? I remember being beheaded and I remember each of their… deaths” I asked him wit sadness at remembering Lyanna’s death. “Let's just say The Gods both Old and New have decided to give you and them a second chance at life, you and Robert Baratheon get to save Westeros again, Rheagar Targaryen and your sister Lyanna get to be with their son, although you must know nothing is without a price” He said to me as someone else awoke.

 

We both turned and saw Robert groan and sit up. As he looked around and saw who was with him, he made a remark which mirrored what I first thought. “Is this the heavens ? Definitely not since  **he's** here” Robert said as he saw Rheagar’s body.

 

“Now before you attempt to kill Rheagar Targaryen a second time know that The Old Gods and The Sevan have a purpose for you four, I'll tell you all when Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark awaken” He said to Robert. After a while Rheagar and Lyanna awoke and Robert kept glaring at Rheagar, I debated on whether to tell Robert of what I discovered at The Tower Of Joy, It was then that the man who waited for us spoke.

 

“Now that you're all awake I am Lucifer and I can tell you why you are once again in the realm of the living, and why Lord Stark and Robert Baratheon are back to how they were during the rebellion, First off Robert your children Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella are bastards born of incest between Jaime Lannister and Cersei Lannister, Eddard your son Robb is leading The Northerners in their war against Joffrey, Lyanna and Rheagar your son has joined The Night's Watch and there are three other Targaryens still alive, Deanerys Targaryen who is Rheagar’s sister born on Dragonstone, Aemon Targaryen who is currently the Measter at Castle Black, and Brynden Rivers who is north of The Wall like us, you have him to thank for Dark Sister being returned to you, and Benjen Stark is believed dead but is currently with Brynden Rivers” He said. Robert was the first to speak as he stared between Lyanna and Rheagar, “What does he mean your son ?” Robert asked angrily. “I didn't kidnap Lyanna, she came with me willingly and I married her after having an annulment with Elia Martell” Rheagar told him.

 

“What did you mean he joined The Night's Watch ?” Lyanna asked towards ‘Lucifer’ before turning to me as Robert glared at Rheagar more. “Apparently when Eddard passed your son off as his bastard to protect him like you made him promise, his wife Lady Catylen Tully Stark wasn't nice towards young Jon and so when Eddard went to Kings Landing to be the new Hand Of The King Jon went to The Wall with Benjen Stark wanting to join The Night's Watch” Lucifer said to her. “Why were we brought back ?” Rheagar asked Lucifer the question that we all were thinking.

 

“My father saw something is coming and could mean the end of Westeros, I don't know what it is but I was told I could bring four people back to save Westeros from what is coming, so I chose you four seeing as you deserved another chance at life, I also gave Rheagar Dark Sister and Blackfyre, I gave Eddard Ice, and I gave Robert his warhammer since you four have a ways to go until you get to The Wall, It won't take long for The Gold Cloaks to notice the disappearance of Eddard and Robert's remains as well as their weapons, Robert Baratheon put aside your hatred towards Rheagar and the other Targaryens and save Westeros from the rule of Joffrey and The Lannisters, The South is that way, I must leave now, I wish you four luck in the events to come” He said as he looked up at the sky and and pointing in a direction before he vanished in what sounded like a flap of wings.

  
  


**_Rheagar Targaryen_ **

**_Westeros, North Of The Wall_ **

 

We stood in the clearing for a bit before Lyanna spoke up. “Well let's start heading south, I want to see what kind of man Ned raised my son into” Lyanna said determined as she picked up Dark Sister and began heading in the direction ‘Lucifer’ pointed. I picked up Blackfyre and immediately followed her and after a bit we were joined by Eddard Stark carrying his family’s Valyrian Steel Sword Ice and Robert Baratheon carrying his Warhammer. The same warhammer I remembered him slamming into my chest at The Battle Of The Trident, killing me.

 

When I stared at Lyanna carrying Dark Sister a thought occurred to me. “How could Brynden Rivers still be alive” I said out loud. “I believe a better question is how could he have survived so long north of The Wall” Eddard Stark said.

  
“Actually the question we should be asking and wondering is what exactly is coming that the gods would raise us from the dead” Robert Baratheon said which made more sense to be the more important question. “Whatever it is must be bad if we were brought back from the dead” Lyanna said. “Actually if this thing is bad then wouldn't it have made sense to bring back Ser Arthur Dayne as well ?” Eddard Stark added onto the list of questions.


	2. Journey To The Wall & Truth Revealed

**_Robert Baratheon_ **

**_Westeros, North Of The Wall_ **

 

We marched through the snow as a bit shockingly Lyanna was leading us. As we walked I kept glaring at Rheagar Targaryen, he had married Lyanna when she was betrothed to me and had a legitimate son with her. But at least their son is part of The Night's Watch and won't be able to go south.

I was also thinking of what ‘Lucifer’ said, Cersei and Jaime were the parents of Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. As we kept walking no one was talking making it almost completely quiet, the only noises came from the forest. I kept looking around us do to having a strange feeling of being watched.

I knew about Wildlings being north of The Wall and so immediately thought they were stalking us. “I feel like we're being watched” I said out loud getting Ned, Lyanna, and Rheagar’s attention. “It is probably animals but it could be Wildlings, we don't know how far we are from The Wall anyway” Ned said as he kept his hand on Ice.

“Or it could be what Lucifer said was the reason we were brought back” Rheagar said as he kept a firm grip on Blackfyre. “All the more reason to keep moving, If it is the reason we were brought back then I don't think the four of us could defeat it by ourselves” Lyanna said which got us to start walking again. As we kept walking I continued to have that feeling of being watched.

We walked for hours until it got very dark and it was a bit hard to see. “We should probably make camp for the night” I said since it was hard to see. “You have a point, someone should stay awake and keep watch for Wildlings” Lyanna said. “I'll stay awake” I said quickly wanting to see exactly what has been stalking us.

As the others laid down to go to sleep I kept watch, waiting for whatever was stalking us to show itself. Throughout the night I didn't see anything approach. When they woke up we again started heading south to hopefully reach Castle Black.

As we set out again I turned to Ned “Ned, did you know about Cersei and Jaime ?” I ask him. “I did find out about them Robert, I told Cersei that I knew the truth about her children, I was going to tell you when you returned from that hunt, but when you did return I couldn't tell you the truth since you were on your deathbed” Ned replied to me. “What happened after I…. Died Ned ?” I asked him wanting to know exactly how he had died and what happened to the northerners who came with him to Kings Landing.

“After you died I became concerned for my daughters and was preparing to leave Kings Landing, Renly offered me the aid of his knights and his support if I would support his claim to The Iron Throne and make him king but I refused to make him king since by right Stannis was next in line and I asked for Littlefinger to help by getting The Gold Cloaks on my side to help, the day after you died Joffrey called for the small council to meet, it was there that Joffrey called me a traitor and had everyone who came south with me killed, only Sansa and Arya weren't killed, I was forced to admit to being a traitor and was beheaded by Ser Illyn Payne” Ned told me recounting what had happened after I died. We continued our journey south a thought occurred to me which was important. ‘After we get through The Wall where do we head from there ?” I ask the others as we walked.

“We'd most likely have to go to Winterfell first, from there we can send ravens to inform others that we're alive” Lyanna said. “Given the fact that Robb Stark is leading a Northerner Army against the south, most likely many would believe it is an attempt to confuse the southern armies since all of Westeros believe we are dead” Rheagar said making sense. “At most only Robb and his army would believe it if the message is written by me and the raven comes from Winterfell” Ned said.

“Then we best hurry if we want your son to get the raven in time, he is fighting a war against Tywin Lannister, he may have the aid of the Tullys and their bannermen but if Gregor Clegane is still raiding The Riverlands that won't be much aid” I said to Ned. Robb Stark may have more men than Tywin Lannister with the help of The Riverlands but he still has no experience in leading an army in a war while Tywin Lannister had already lead an army in a war and won destroying House Tarbeck and House Reyne. I also thought of something else, If Tywin can't beat Robb in battle he would most likely beat Robb by other means.

Our journey lasted several more days until at last we reached the end of the forest and came within sight of The Wall. “We made it at last, let's hope The Night's Watch doesn't mistake us for Wildlings” Ned said as we approached The Wall. “I don't think Wildlings would have three swords made of Valyrian Steel or Robert Baratheon’s Warhammer” Rheagar said making sense that The Night’s Watch couldn't mistake us for Wildlings since Wildlings wouldn't have access to Valyrian Steel.

As we drew close to The Wall a gate built into The Wall raised and several brothers of The Night's Watch came out with their weapons ready most likely expecting a trap. The brother leading them wore a hood over his face which covered most of his features and had a dog with him, something about this man seemed familiar but I couldn't quite figure out why he seemed familiar. However Ned didn't seem to have difficulty recognizing him “Mors Westford, it seems The Gods smiled on us today” Ned said to him.

“Eddard Stark ? We thought you were Wildlings who were foolish enough to approach Castle Black directly in broad daylight, But now that I see you I am quite curious about how you, Robert Baratheon, and Rheagar Targaryen have returned from the dead and look like you did during Robert's Rebellion, and who are you ?” Mors asked Lyanna in a deep voice. “I'm Lyanna Stark, I take it you fought for Robert during his rebellion” Lyanna replied to him. “That I did, it is also why I'm here at The Wall, and since you don't seem to be showing any anger towards Rheagar Targaryen, I believe there is something else to that ‘kidnapping’ then we all thought” Mors said back.

Mors allowed us to come through the gate and get passed The Wall. As we exited the tunnel and were now inside Castle Black, Rheagar spoke. “Is there a Sworn Brother named Jon Snow here ?” Rheagar asked Mors.

“There is a Jon Snow here at Castle Black but he has yet to take his vows, Lord Commander Mormont is preparing to take him and the other recruits to take their vows” Mors replied. “We'd like to see Jon Snow before he takes his vows” Lyanna said to Mors referring to her and Rheagar. “He is with the other recruits, Walder will take you to him, Eddard, Robert I believe Joer would want to meet you since you some how came back from the dead North Of The Wall” Mors said as as Rheagar and Lyanna followed ‘Walder’.

“You seem to be taking this rather well” I pointed out to Mors. “Well two corpses of Rangers who accompanied Benjen Stark somehow came back to life and attacked us, One attempted to kill Joer and was stopped by Jon Snow, while the other killed several Sworn Brothers before it was killed again, so yes I'm taking this rather well” Mors told us. “I can see why” Ned replied to him as he took us to Lord Commander Mormont.

  
  


**_Jon Snow_ **

**_Westeros, The North, The Gift, Castle Black_ **

 

I was with the other recruits of The Night's Watch and I was still reflecting over the letter I received, my lord father was beheaded in Kings Landing. While I was thinking a Sworn Brother of The Night's Watch entered the building. “Jon Snow come with me” He said to me.

I was confused but followed the Sworn Brother as he lead me outside and brought me to a Man and Woman who were talking. I noticed the woman had features that were common with Starks. The man was who caught my interest immediately however, he had features that were only seen in those of Targaryen descent.

“Here's Jon Snow, Lyanna Stark, Rheagar Targaryen’ The Sworn Brother said as he left leaving me with the two people whose names I had heard before whenever Veterans of Robert’s Rebellion spoke of how the war started. Lyanna Stark approached me and hugged me as Rheagar Targaryen approached us. “Your brother should have talked him out of this my sweet she-wolf” He said to Lyanna with what sounded like love.

“I'm sure he tried to, besides Rheagar The Gods have given us a second chance to be with our son” Lyanna replied to the Targaryen Prince who had kidnapped her and started a war. “What do you mean son ?” I asked Lyanna Stark out of shock and confusion. “Eddard Stark isn't your father, I am and Lyanna is your mother Jaehaerys” The Targaryen said to me.

“I wasn't kidnapped, I went with Rheagar willingly my sweet wolf” Lyanna said to me. I was shocked more about this information and realization that I'm not a Snow, I'm a Blackfyre. “S-so I'm a Blackfyre, and not a Snow” I said out loud.

“No your not descended from House Blackfyre nor are you a bastard, you're my legitimate son, you're a Targaryen, and since you were raised by Lord Eddard I believe that means Arthur Dayne died doing his duty of protecting his King” Rheagar said with sadness. “What do you mean King ?” I asked becoming more shocked at this revelation. “Rheagar had an annulment and married me, and by the line of succession when he died at The Trident that made you the next heir of House Targaryen and of The Iron Throne, the moment you were born you were by succession King Of Westeros, You are our son Jaehaerys Stark Targaryen” Lyanna said to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took me a few days so I hope everyone likes it. I am also planning on having Robb and Catelyn Stark appearing near the end of the next chapter when they return to Winterfell after receiving a raven.


End file.
